The Amazing Race: Nintendo
by PopstarGreatestHero
Summary: Twelve teams of Nintendo characters race around the world of Nintendia. Rated T for some uncensored language (but strong words ARE bleeped)
1. Meet the Teams

** Brian Anglim walks up the stairs. He hangs a left to go into the TV room. He tunes in to NTV to watch a new show, Thursdays at 7 PM. He watches in awe as the show begins...**

The camera pans over Peach's Castle and goes down to the grounds, where a man is standing. He begins, "I am standing on the grounds of Peach's Castle, the start of the Nintendo Amazing Race. Twenty-four lucky contestants will start here in a race around the Nintendo world! I am Jeremiah Sprague, and I am your host. Oh, the teams are arriving."

**Mario and Luigi**

Brothers and plumbers, they are the most famous figures in Nintendia. They see no bounds to their success, and hope to go far.

**Peach and Daisy**

Princesses and best friends, they always wanted more time to see each other. The race will provide them with that opportunity.

**Yoshi and Kirby**

Lifelong friends, they were convinced to join when they saw the posters for the race. They are very competitive.

**Samus and Zelda**

Pen pals, the race is only the second time they are meeting in person. They are going to do anything to win.

**Bowser and Ganondorf**

Villains and rivals, they are stopping for nothing in their desire to win the prize.

**Pikachu and Pichu**

Brother and Sister, they have been in a love/hate relationship since the latter was born. They hope to mend their damaged relationship.

**Jigglypuff and Clefairy**

Childhood friends, they're here to prove that looks can be deceiving.

**King Dedede and Meta Knight**

Rivals, they are currently mending their interactions.

**Toon Link and Nana**

Dating. Their childish appearance is meant to deceive all the other teams.

**Ivysaur and Charizard**

Exes. Their fierce appearance is intended to intimidate the others.

**Link and Navi**

Hero and Guardian. Their torn bond is meant to be healed by the race.

**Midna and Ike**

Dating on and off, they are hoping to get more out of the race.

TO BE CONTINUED

Note:

**Bold text is the viewer Brian's reactions and thoughts.**

_Italicized text is the host, Jeremiah, talking as he explains a clue._

Underlined text is a team member speaking in a confessional.


	2. Leg 1: Direction in the Dark

The race is on...

_Toad Town. The capital of the Mushroom Kingdom, the face of Nintendia. Twelve teams are behind me, eagerly awaiting the start of a race around the world._

"Now let me explain the rules. Each team must figure out how to get to the next yellow and blue route marker by solving clues they will find in sealed envelopes. Along the way to the Pit Stop, the teams must complete tasks. Your bags and your first clue are over there. The Pit Stop is an elimination point on the race. The last team there is eliminated and out of the Race. There will also be three non-elimination points along your course. The first team to the Finish Line will win one million whatever your currency is. Nintendia is waiting for you. Best of luck. Best of travel.

"...

"...

"...

"...

"...

"...

"...

"...

"GO!"

All the teams scramble over to their packs and read the clue.

Samus reads, "Make your way to the Toad Town International Airport and take a flight to Blackthorn City. When there, take a taxi to the Dragon's Den. You may take one of two flights to Blackthorn."  
"Nintendia Air 2536," continues Nana.

"and PokéInternational 2897. You have 482 dollars for this leg of the race." finishes Link. "Come on, let's go!"

_Teams must now make their way to the Toad Town Airport and catch one of two flights to Blackthorn City. Once there, they must get to the Dragon's Den, where they will find their next clue._

Link and Navi quickly look for a taxi. They find one and flag it down, but Bowser and Ganon shove them aside and jump in. "Asshole," Link mutters.

Mario and Luigi get in a pipe and warp directly to the airport. They go to the ticket agent.

"Hello, we need tickets to Blackthorn City," Luigi says.

"Here you go," says the agent.

Mario and Luigi: First on PokéInternational 2897

Yoshi and Kirby are there fast, because they got a good cab driver. Meanwhile, Bowser and Ganon's driver is cautious, prompting Ganon to yell, "MOVE FASTER POKEY!" The driver took the hint and drives wildly.

**Brian: Haha! Something I would yell!**

Dedede and Meta Knight fly themselves to the airport. "Hello, we need the fastest flight to Blackthorn," says Dedede. The ticket agent quickly gives them the passes.

Dedede and Meta Knight: Second on PokéInternational 2897

Midna and Ike get to the airport and are at the counter. The agent hands them the passes.

Midna and Ike: Third on PokéInternational 2897

Yoshi and Kirby are finally at the PokéInternational counter. They get the passes.

Yoshi and Kirby: Fourth on PokéInternational 2897

Bowser and Ganon get there. They head to the Nintendia Air counter and demand the tickets. They receive them immediately.

Bowser and Ganon: First on Nintendia Air 2536

Toon Link and Nana and Ivysaur and Charizard arrive at the same time. The dating couple beat the exes to the counter and got on PokéInternational.

Toon Link and Nana: Last on PokéInternational 2897

"COME ON, WE GOT IN THE BUILDING FIRST!" Charizard screams.

"Don't be such a whiner, they might have gotten the slower flight. Let's go," says Ivysaur.

Ivysaur and Charizard: Second on Nintendia Air 2536

Link and Navi arrive and get their tickets.

Link and Navi: Third on Nintendia Air 2536

The princesses go to the PokéInternational gate.

"Sorry, we're out of tickets, the plane is full."

"Damn," says Daisy. They briskly walk over to the Nintendia Air gate.

Peach and Daisy: Fourth on Nintendia Air 2536

The two Pokémon teams get to the counter for Nintendia Air. They get their tickets.

Jigglypuff and Clefairy: Fifth on Nintendia Air 2536

Pikachu and Pichu: Sixth on Nintendia Air 2536

Samus and Zelda arrive. They sprint to the Nintendia counter, figuring the PokéInternational flight was taken.

"Samus has a way with logic," explains Zelda, "I hope she uses it a lot this race."

Samus and Zelda: Last on Nintendia Air 2536

The planes depart.

_Teams are now traveling from Toad Town to Blackthorn City, in Johto. PokéInternational Airways goes directly to Blackthorn. However, Nintendia Air makes a stop in Hyrule Forest. On PokéInternational 2897 are brothers Mario and Luigi, lifelong friends Yoshi and Kirby, rivals Dedede and Meta Knight, dating couple Toon Link and Nana, and on and off dating couple Midna and Ike. On Nintendia Air 2536 are best friends Peach and Daisy, pen pals Samus and Zelda, rivals Bowser and Ganon, brother and sister Pikachu and Pichu, childhood friends Jigglypuff and Clefairy, exes Ivysaur and Charizard, and hero and guardian Link and Navi._

_ The first flight has just arrived._

Teams rush out.

"TAXI!" calls Midna.

One pulls over. Soon all the teams are in cabs heading to Dragon's Den.

A team heads up to the clue box.

**Mario and Luigi: Currently in First Place**

"Roadblock," says Luigi. "Who's got direction in the dark?"

_A roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform, but a team member can perform no more than seven in the whole race. In this roadblock, one team member must paddle through the waters of Dragon's Den to the center with only a flashlight. Once there, the dragon master will hand them their next clue._

"You," says Luigi. Mario gets going.

Two more teams arrive.

**Meta Knight and Dedede: Currently in Second Place**

** Yoshi and Kirby: Currently in Third Place**

"Roadblock," states Meta Knight flatly.

"Who's got direction in the dark?" Kirby finishes

Yoshi and Meta Knight volunteer. Meanwhile, another team arrives.

** Toon Link and Nana: Currently in Fourth Place**

Nana, with her ice climbing experience, volunteers as the fifth team arrives.

**Midna and Ike: Currently in Fifth Place**

Ike does the roadblock.

A team member comes out into the center. His sword gleaming, he takes the clue and quietly rows off.

**Meta Knight and Dedede: Currently in First Place**

He is followed by another.

**Toon Link and Nana: Currently in Second Place**

Mario finally gets there, exhausted.

**Mario and Luigi: Currently in Third Place**

Meta Knight gets outside. He and Dedede read the clue.

"Make your way to the Ice Path, in the middle of which you will find your next clue."

_Teams must now make their way to the Ice Path and navigate the slippery ice to find their next clue._

"We can walk," says Dedede. They walk to the Ice Path.

Meanwhile, in the cave, two finish at the same time. They race to the clue.

**Midna and Ike: Currently in Fourth Place**

** Yoshi and Kirby: Currently in Fifth Place**

"Make your way to the Ice Path," Midna begins,

"in the middle of which you will find your next clue," Kirby finishes. The plumbers, the dating couples, and Kirby and Yoshi walk to the cave.

As the five teams are navigating the Ice Path, Nintendia Air 2536 arrives in Blackthorn.

"Taxi!" yells Samus.

"We're in a race," Ivysaur explains.

"Get on with it," Ganon complains.

"We have to get going," says Link worriedly.

"Dragon's Den, now," commands Daisy.

"Let's get going, sis," says Pikachu encouragingly.

"Looks can be deceiving," says Clefairy. "Now, GET US TO DRAGON'S DEN NOW!" she screams to her cab driver.

As seven teams race to the Dragon's Den, a team finds the clue box, but one member slips and slides into it.

**Meta Knight and Dedede: Currently in First Place**

"You imbecile!" Dedede whispers forcefully. "Now they know where the clue box is!"

Right on cue, the other four teams arrive.

**Mario and Luigi: Currently in Second Place**

**Midna and Ike: Currently in Third Place**

**Toon Link and Nana: Currently in Fourth Place**

** Yoshi and Kirby: Currently in Fifth Place**

"The team member who did not perform the last Roadblock," Dedede begins.

"Must do this task," says Luigi.

"Push a boulder to a nearby hole," says Ike.

"When the boulder is down," Nana continues.

"A local will hand your next clue," Yoshi finishes.

_When a leg has two Roadblocks, each team member must perform one. In this task, teams must push a boulder over to and through a small hole in the ground. A local is waiting at the bottom. When he sees the boulder fall and the team member descend, he will hand them their next clue._

Dedede, Luigi, Midna, Toon Link, and Kirby get pushing. Dedede's strength nets him an early drop.

**Meta Knight and Dedede: Currently in First Place**

"Make your way to Claire's Gym. Warning: The last team to check in will be eliminated."

_Teams must now make their way to Claire's Pokémon Gym, the Pit Stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here...will be eliminated._

Three teams all make it to the Dragon's Den.

**Samus and Zelda: Currently in Sixth Place**

** Ivysaur and Charizard: Currently in Seventh Place**

** Pichu and Pikachu: Currently in Eighth Place**

Ivysaur, Zelda, and Pichu do the Roadblock.

"We're (bleep)ed."

Link and Navi's cab had gotten lost and was now stopping for directions.

**Jigglypuff and Clefairy: Currently in Ninth Place**

** Bowser and Ganondorf: Currently in Tenth Place**

** Peach and Daisy: Currently in Eleventh Place**

Jigglypuff, Bowser, and Peach do the first Roadblock.

Meanwhile, in the Ice Path, Luigi finally got the boulder into the hole.

**Mario and Luigi: Currently in Second Place**

Toon Link shoves and kicks his boulder in, as well.

**Toon Link and Nana: Currently in Third Place**

"Warning, last team to check in will be eliminated.

_Claire's Dragon Gym. Home to Dragon-type trainers, it is best known for the Leader's hated Kingdra. It is now the Pit Stop for this leg of the race._

Three teams blast through the door and race to the mat.

"Meta Knight and Dedede," says Jeremiah, "you are team number ONE!"

**Meta Knight and Dedede: First Place**

They just high five each other.

"Mario and Luigi, you are team number two.

**Mario and Luigi: Second Place**

"And Toon Link and Nana, you are team number three."

**Toon Link and Nana: Third Place**

Both sigh in both relief and disappointment.

At the first Roadblock, the first three teams to arrive all finish.

**Ivysaur and Charizard: Currently in Sixth Place**

** Samus and Zelda: Currently in Seventh Place**

** Pikachu and Pichu: Currently in Eighth Place**

At that point, Link and Navi arrive.

**Link and Navi: Currently in Last Place**

"Who's got direction in the dark? You," says Link.

Four teams burst out of the Dragon's Den.

**Jigglypuff and Clefairy: Currently in Ninth Place**

** Peach and Daisy: Currently in Tenth Place**

** Bowser and Ganon: Currently in Eleventh Place**

** Link and Navi: Currently in Last Place**

Kirby and Midna finally finish their pushing and get the clue.

The three teams that arrived earlier find the clue. Charizard, Samus, and Pikachu get pushing.

At the Pit Stop:

"Yoshi and Kirby, you are team number four."

**Yoshi and Kirby: Fourth Place**

"Midna and Ike, you are team number five."

**Midna and Ike: Fifth Place**

Charizard blasts through the pushing, with Pikachu's ramming being effective. He and Samus make it to the clue.

**Ivysaur and Charizard: Currently in Sixth Place**

** Samus and Zelda: Currently in Seventh Place**

** Pichu and Pikachu: Currently in Eighth Place**

The four teams last out of the first Roadblock find the clue. Ganon, Clefairy, Daisy, and Link are pushing.

"Ivysaur and Charizard..."

"GET ON WITH IT!" screams Charizard.

"You are team number six."

**Ivysaur and Charizard: Sixth Place**

"Pikachu and Pichu, you are team number seven."

**Pikachu and Pichu: Seventh Place**

"Samus and Zelda, you are team number eight.

**Samus and Zelda: Eighth Place**

Clefairy channels her energy to pushing the rock, and finishes first of the four. Daisy, Ganon, and Link follow suit.

**Clefairy and Jigglypuff: Currently in Ninth Place**

** Peach and Daisy: Currently in Tenth Place**

** Link and Navi: Currently in Eleventh Place**

** Bowser and Ganon: Currently in Last Place**

At the gym, the four teams conclude a footrace to the mat.

"Jigglypuff and Clefairy, you are team number nine."

**Jigglypuff and Clefairy: Ninth Place**

"Peach and Daisy, you are team number ten.

**Peach and Daisy: Tenth Place**

"Phew."

"Bowser and Ganon. You are... NOT the last team to arrive, you are team number eleven."

**Brian: Good fakeout!**

**Bowser and Ganondorf: Eleventh Place**

"Link and Navi. You are the last team to arrive

**Link and Navi: Last Place**

"I am sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race."

"Damn taxi driver," mutters Link.

"We didn't want to go early, but here we are, out first. That's sad," says Navi. They walk off.

**Next time on The Amazing Race!**

**The race's first rivalry forms.**

"Can you shut up and keep your own business to yourself?"

"Well, if the world revolved around you, it would be a hell of a scary place to live."

**And the Yield first appears.**

"So many options..."

–

That was too long. See ya! ~PGH


End file.
